User talk:FanOfAniManga
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Sensei no Bulge Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Japanese Title I didn't make it up, where I go that is what I got. M+W Talk 04:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, can you tell me where to find the raws, so this won't happen again? :M+W Talk 05:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, ********************* ::M+W Talk 23:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks :::M+W Talk 23:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Disable Visual Editor What does that do if I may ask? -The Forgotten Beast 04:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Understood boss-man. -The Forgotten Beast 05:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Profile pictures Wouldnt it be better to generarly have full body pictures, or at least more than just the face? some of these profile pictures look really akward because they are cut to short Biropg 15:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) i didnt mean that we absolutely need full body pictures, but we could at least have more than just the face, compare astros portrait to say the profile for this article http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Newgate Biropg 09:41, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Page Names Hello FanOfAniManga. I was wondering if you could change the name of Archduke's page. His real name, which I read in volume 1, is Gordon. I changed it in the page, but I couldn't change the page name. Thanks. 19:57, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hey there. I've gotten it all done. I'm aware there are a lot of new names from volume 1 to keep track of too, but I want to wait until I get a copy of the volume first before I start some larger-scale editing on the characters, so please be patient. Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 04:41, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :I currently have both volumes in English. I plan to eventually create an actual account and make large-scale edits as well. I am also accumulating images to improve character pages, similar to the image galleries on One Piece Wiki. 22:31, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Omake vs Bonus Manga Hey FanOfAniManga. I typed up a page for the bonus manga, but put under the omake name. Can you please change it for me? I added "Bonus Manga" to the manga navigation box, but the page is still incorrectly named. Thanks. 15:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind. Fixed it. 22:45, April 27, 2013 (UTC)